Self-propelled high clearance spraying equipment has been developed in the past for treating row crops and depending upon the particular crop being raised, a different spacing is provided between the rows of the crop planted in the field. In order to provide a spraying vehicle that is universally adaptable to the spraying of all such various crops, it is sometimes necessary to vary the spacing between the ground engaging wheels so that the wheels will fit the row spacing for the particular crop and various proposals have been made for such equipment.
One example of a machine having laterally adjustable wheels is included in the patent to Levrateo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,324 dated Feb. 22, 1966. This machine includes means for adjusting front and rear wheels laterally including hydraulic cylinder means cooperating with the wheel support means to drive the wheels in or out as the vehicle is moved along the ground. Another disclosure of a similar type of mechanism is included in the patent to Connor, U.S. Pat. No. 243,216 dated June 23, 1881.
Other patents showing various ways for adjusting the spacing between wheels are the following: U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,372 to Risse, Aug. 7, 1951; U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,332 to Kent, July 22, 1952; U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,746 to Gibson, May 18, 1954; U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,995 to Stout, Oct. 23, 1956; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,307 to Larson, Oct. 6, 1970.